Lily the Royal
by Ash Hunter Malfoy
Summary: Lily is Lili, lead singer of the Royals and only her best friends know. At school she's invisible. What happends when their almost friends our lovly Marauders find out. Can James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter (Who isn't evil here) keep the secret? L/J S/OC R/OC


**Not mine and never will be.**

"Hey Lils wake up! Were going to be late!" My best friend Nikki said. I growled, got up and put on my uniform. I walk into the bathroom and put my dark red hair in a ponytail and looked at myself in the mirror. I don't think I'm ugly, I have long straight dark red hair, clear porcelain skin, a nice, petite figure, and my favorite, sparkling emerald eyes. I walked out of the bathroom and left with my two best friends, Nikki with her long black hair with purple, blue, and blue streaks and ocean blue eyes is a wild child but can be very protective, while our other best friend Cara who has princess curled blonde hair and forest green eyes, is a bit more reserved but very smart and sweet.

We walk down into the Great Hall and past the infamous Marauders. Sirius Black yells as we walk by "Hey Nikki! Wanna go have some fun together?" He said with a wink. "Unless that 'fun' means castrating you and hanging you by your tity-whities off the goal posts on the quittich pitch, no thanks Black!" Nikki said right back, "Oh tough luck man, but you gotta admit you walked right into that one." Said Blacks best friend/brother James Potter. James Potter and Sirius Black the playboys of Hogwarts, with Black's long straight black-as-Malfoy's-soul hair and gray eyes that always have a sparkle of mischief in them, he has earned the bad bay image, and with Potters just-as-black unruly hair and hazel eyes that sparkle muck like his best mate's he was deemed the sporty one. We continued on and as we left we heard Remus Lupin, Potter and Black's other best friend, say "Good morning girls."

In sync like the best friends we are, Nikki, Cara, and I all turned and said "Good morning Remus." Nikki smirking at the look on Black's face when she acknowledged Remus without threatening to castrate him, as she seemed to do to Black every time we see them. Cara was looking down at her shoes blushing at any attention given from Remus, she has liked him since 3rd year, and I simply smile at him and the boys other best friend Peter. The girls and I continue along our table until we reach our seat.

Everyone is eating and chatting happily, even the Slytherins. Well except me but that's not strange, here at school I'm invisible, the only people who talk to me are Nikki, Cara, Remus, since were prefects together, and Peter Pettigrew, the Marauders other friend with blonde hair that's a bit stringy and small pale blue eyes, since I tutor him and a few of the younger kids. Here is the complete opposite from home, because at home I'm Lili, lead singer of The Royals, a huge band in the muggle world. We play all kinds of music and write songs of real life so our fans can connect with our music.

I get the feeling someone is watching me and look up. I see Dumbledore staring at me from across the Great Hall, I look at his questioningly and he simply smiles and winks.

Nikki finally finishes the feast she called breakfast and we head to Potions. Potions is boring as usual, but did get a bit more interesting when Black and Potter blew up Dolores Umbridge and Gilderoy Lockhart's Love Potion all over them,making them take one look at each other before trying to eat other's face off, then Lockhart picked Dolores up by the back of her thighs and placed her legs around his waist while still trying to swallow her tongue, which was an admirable feat because as shrot as she is she still eats about the same about as Black and Nikki put together. After about 30 more seconds of them making out and oblivious to the rest of the class laughing their arses off, Lockhart squeezed Dolores's arse and stumbled out of the door presumably into a broom closet. Everyone looked to Professor Slughorn who had stayed silent the whole time and he shrugged, the only way for the potion to come off is for them to be satisfied, but I do hope it isn't there first time" He said with a look on his face that said he was seriously thinking about it.

The rest of the day went slowly, and when I zoned back in from my world of dancing pickles and cherry soda, it was time for dinner. While we were at dinner Cara said "Hey you guys want to come to the Founders Room with me? I want to get a new book and practice some spells, Lily wrote a new song and we all want to hear it, and I know for a fact Nikki wants to try out some new quittich plays with Lils' and learn the dance to 'Show ya How'" She finished with a triumphant look on her face. Nikki and I agreed and made our way to the Founders Room.

The Founders Room is a room we all found in our first year that was made by the founders of Hogwarts themselves, it has anything you could want, a forever fully stocked kitchen, a stage with any instrument you can imagine, a full size quittich pitch, a library, and an area for practicing magic. Once we got to the portrait of the wolf, tiger, and chocolate lab that guards the room we said the password (Prince Charming) and stepped inside our secret room. What we did notice is how the door stopped on its way to falling shut and opened just enough to let 4 teenage boys in before falling closed. While Cara went to the library Nikki and I went to get our brand new state of the art, Cleansweep 500's from the locker rooms.

Nikki and I flew around and practiced some plays for awhile when we started trying to outdo each other. The thing is I'm VERY good on a broom, maybe even better than Nikki but I'm not on the team because every time they have try outs I'm sick or have detention or something. Nikki did this amazing dive and just before she crashed pulled up and cork-screwed through the air, "Beat that!" she yelled. I smiled and yelled back "Easy!" Then I did a trick I've been working on, I cork-screw my broom a few times then go into a deep dive before squatting on the broom and finally standing up and pulling out of the dive like I'm kicking up a skateboard, then I just ride around doing turns and stuff, riding a broom like a surfboard.

When I get over to Nikki and sit back down I hear a whistle from below us, I look down nut down see anybody. I shrug it off, and get back to practicing. Once Cara is done in the library we go to the stage and I teach Nikki the dance to 'Show Ya How'. "Lily,I luv you," I hear Cara say. I turn around to see Nikki and Cara with puppy dog eyes, staring at me. I sigh. "Can we hear the song you wrote the other day?" says Nikki batting her eyes. "Fine." I say then get on stage, and start singing and dancing around.

I Hate the Homecoming Queen by Emily Osment

**Little short skirt  
With a big attitude  
She wants to be a model  
Wants to be on the tube, yeah**

It's one thing or another  
She's a trouble, trouble  
Watch out if you're near  
She can bring you to tears

She's got two boyfriends  
And three wannabes  
They follow her around  
Like she's Aphrodite

Yeah, she's number one rated  
But she's already jaded  
And she's following the trends  
In her Mercedes Benz

Everyone wants to know her name  
Walking down the hall she's every guys dream

I hate the homecoming queen  
I'm pretty damn sure that she can't stand me  
She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine  
I hate the homecoming queen tonight, that's right

Non fat, sugar free  
Mochachinies, she says  
"Give it to me now  
You can keep the receipts"

Drinking one after the other  
She's a trouble, trouble  
Tossing back her hair_  
_And she just don't care

Everyone wants to play her game  
Walking down the street she's every guys dream

I hate the homecoming queen  
I'm pretty damn sure that she can't stand me  
She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine  
I hate the homecoming queen tonight, that's right

She gets everything she asks for  
But she's some how always wanting more

Little short skirt  
With a big attitude  
She wants to be a model  
Wants to be on the tube, yeah

It's one thing or another  
She's trouble, trouble  
Watch out if you're near  
She can bring you to tears

I hate the homecoming queen  
I'm pretty damn sure that she can't stand me  
She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine  
I hate the homecoming queen

I hate the homecoming queen  
I'm pretty damn sure that she can't stand me  
She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine  
I hate the homecoming queen tonight, that's right  
Yeah, yeah

When I am done I hear clapping and open my eyes to friends. The we here someone shout from behind us "Your Lili! From The Royals! I knew I had seen you somewhere before!" We whip around and are staring at the Marauders. Oh Shiz.


End file.
